Mi esperanza SPOILERS DEL 7! OneShot compartido
by Bella Valentia
Summary: SPOLIRES DEL Septimo , parejas sera un spolires esta bueno cuenta como fue la vida despues de la batallaEl hechizo que cambio todo hecho por mi y poli2589 continuacion de el hechizo que cambio todo


Mi esperanza (SPOILERS DEL 7!! OneShot compartido)

Hermione se encontraba conversando con Ginny y esta ultima le contaba que pronto ella y Harry recibirían a su tercer bebe , hermione parecía no escuchar estaba pálida con sus labios morados era señal que algo le sucedía , algo le molestaba y la Sra. potter no dudo en preguntar:

-¿¿¿Hermy??? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ay, Gin...estoy un poco mareada, ¿sabes? Lo siento...es que no me siento muy bien ahora mismo-contesto ella

-Pero... ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿O qué llame a Ron?-Pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver a su mejor amiga y hermana del alma en ese estado.

-No, no es necesario, tranquila voy a estar bien -mintió Hermione.

-Pues yo no te veo bien-dijo decidida - Voy a llamar a Ron por los polvos flu.

-No, déjalo, Gin, que está ocupado trabajando

-De que hablas! Eres su esposa, madre de su hija y la mujer de su vida...creo que tiene todo el derecho a saber si no te encuentras bien!-le espetó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la cuna de su propio hijo, Albus, para ver si sus gritos no lo habían despertado..

-No, lo vas a preocupar con una tontería, debe estar de loco los sortilegios, recuerda que se ha hecho bastante popular este último tiempo-dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero vas a ver como me va a dar la razón cuando sepa. En serio Herm-Dijo ya de pie- No tienes buen color…Será mejor que te recuestes y yo voy a avisarle a Ron y busco alguna poción para esta ocasión. Pero dime... ¿qué sientes? ¿Son sólo mareos?- pregunto Ginny

-Mareos y quiero vomitar dijo Hermione corriendo hacia el baño

Hermione entro al baño y comenzó a vomitar el te que la pelirroja le había dado hace un par de horas y se decía a si misma no de nuevo, no de nuevo mientras estaba abrazada al inodoro.

Reconocía perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo, pero no lo creía. Su pequeña Rose apenas iba a cumplir los 2 años y con su Ron habían decidido hacia pocos meses dejar de tomar la poción preventiva pero pensando que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder tener otra alegría, como lo había sido Rose.

Tal vez Ginny tenía razón pensó ella, la última vez había descubierto que Ron era comprensivo con respecto a ese tema, por lo menos a ese, y sabia que esconderlo no serviría de nada en absoluto, por que Ron encontraría la forma de enterarse sin que la castaña lo mencionara.

-¡Ginny! -grito desde el baño-

-Si, Herms? Hablé con Ron, ya viene con Rose para acá...Como te sientes???

-Creo que, Rose será hermana mayor…-Pasaron unos momentos y…-Ginny, no dices nada???

-Pero…Herm...son sólo vómitos, estás segura de lo que dices??

-S-si lo estoy, ahora que calculo llevo tres días de atraso

-Ayyyyy! Herm ! No lo puedo creer!-Ginny se tiró al suelo del baño al lado de ella y ahogó en un abrazo- Hermione vamos a ser mamás y tías al mismo tiempo. Tu y Ron van a ser papis otra vez!- dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo su rostro.

En ese momento, sienten un golpe detrás de ellas y se separan de su abrazo, sólo para ver a Ron con la boca abierta totalmente inmóvil y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

¿Es cierto?-dijo cuando fue capaz de articular palabra

-¡RON! – Gritó Hermione alarmada-hace cuanto estas hay!!

-¿Es cierto?-repitió- ¿Vamos a ser padres de nuevo?

-Me temo que si -dijo Hermione casi inaudible

¿Cómo que me temo? Hermione, es la mejor noticia que me has dado- Dijo alzándola y abrazándola tan fuerte que ya le dolía.

Ron, me ahogas -dijo hermione - RONALD ME DUELE, SUELTAME

-Lo siento, lo siento, amor, ven vamos a decirle a Rose, está junto a James en la cocina. Vamos quiero ver la felicidad de su hermosa carita, igualita a la tuya, mi amor. ¡Ay, mi vida, quiero contarle a todo el mundo! ¡Ven, vamos!

-Ron como le vamos a decir a Rose si ella va a cumplir dos años!!! No entenderá-Dijo ella viendo la emoción que emanaba su esposo

Ay Hermy, no exageres ella tiene tu inteligencia.

-Gracias a Dios...bueno, pero trata de explicarle pacientemente...sabes que es muy tranquila no la alteremos...y ¡por favor no la parientes como a mi!

Ron fue en busca de Rose y la tomo en su brazos Rose , pequeña eh... tu madre y yo...eh ... tenemos ...No... Tienes... que,... No,... Sabes... Serás...No... No eso... no... tendrás un hermano o hermana ... eso!

-¿Mano? - preguntó tímidamente la pequeña mirando intrigada a su padre.

-Si, Rose, un hermanito para ti-Dijo Ron como si hubiera logrado escalar el monte Everest

-Manito, Manito dijo Rose

Hermione mientras tanto observaba la escena desde la puerta. Ron era un padre maravilloso. Es cierto que era algo torpe y aprendía sobre la marcha pero el amor que le daba a su hijita era incomparable y sabía que iba a ser igual con el bebé que venia en camino. Y así, entró a la habitación, sonriendo con sus propios pensamientos y con la hermosa escena que ahora compartían los tres, su familia.

Y así, entró a la habitación, sonriendo con sus propios pensamientos y con la hermosa escena que ahora compartían los tres, su familia, su familia que ahora se inundaría nuevamente de amor.

-Hermy, Rose esto es maravilloso un Weasley mas dijo mientras le daba un beso a Hermione , que fueron interrumpidos por el quizás ultimo llanto de Rose como hija única.

Pronto llega Harry y ve a Ron , Hermione y a Rose los tres unidos en un abrazo algo raro estaba sucediendo y no tardo en buscar a ginny y darle un beso a su esposa y pregunto intrigado que sucede aquí?

-Oh, Harry, nunca lo creerías... ¡Hermione y Ron también van a ser papás, como nosotros nuevamente! ¡Se lo acaba de contar justamente!

-¡¡Padres ellos de nuevo que alegría!! Seguro Hermy de estar nerviosa, bueno ya sabes

-¿Nerviosa? No, Harry, están desbordados de alegría y mi hermano se lo tomo muy bien... ¡demasiado bien diría yo!

_-_Bueno ya sabes como es tu hermano, yo que soy su mejor amigo a veces no lo entiendo…

-Jaja...lo sé...Bueno, mejor que traiga a Pig y a Hermes...estoy segura de que van a querer contarle a todos esta buena noticia!

-Ni que lo menciones, ¿recuerdas el escándalo que hizo Ron cuando supo de Rose?

-Ufff...¡ni me lo recuerdes..! Aunque tengo que decir que por un momento fue un cambio agradable tenerlo en ese estado extraño de felicidad, antes que en su usual mal humor.

-Tienes razón…-Y Harry se dirige a donde están ellos para felicitarlos junto con Ginny que iba con James a su lado y con Albus en brazos.

-¡Hermy, Ron chicos felicidades cuanto me alegro por ustedes!

-Gracias, Harry -dijeron ambos.

-Y cambiando de tema, Ginny y Harry: ¿qué les gustaría que sea el bebe que esperan?

-A mi gustaría niña-dijo Harry.

-No, Harry mejor será un niño así tendrá con quien jugar-Dijo pensativa Ginny.

-Y tu Ron que prefieres un Weasley o una Weasley - pregunto Harry.

-Me conformo que este sano o sana -dijo ron felizmente.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su hijita. No podría ser más feliz tenía una hermosa hija, fruto de su amor con Ron, al cual amaba perdidamente. Tenía a su mejor amiga y ahora cuñada acompañándola y apoyándola como siempre y a Harry, su gran amigo y parte de su familia también. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Iban, junto con Harry y Ron claro, al sanador frecuentemente y sabían que no había ninguna problema aparentemente. El tiempo paso y Hermione se encontraba con seis meses se embarazo al igual que Ginny, y ella no podía creer lo que iba a suceder iba a nacer la primera Potter, en cambio a Hermione le tocaría un varón, pero al recordar que ella y su hija estuvieron a punto de morir en su primer parto y que Ron les había salvado la vida a ella y Rose, no podía dejar de temer que sucediera lo mismo de nuevo. (Nota de Poli y Kari: Ver " El Hechizo que lo cambió todo.")

Su temor era compartido por Ron sin saberlo. No sabía si sería capaz de atravesar por aquella situación otra vez...

Y ahora con su pequeña Rose, ¿qué sería de él y de ella si su Hermione ya no estuviera más?

-Ron, ¿te sucede algo? -pregunto Hermione al notar a Ron perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No, no me sucede nada bebe.-Respondió

-Dale, contame, Ron, te conozco...

-Hermy si no es nada, ya lo he dicho, nada!

-Está bien, está bien! No tienes que contestarme así, a los gritos! Sólo me preocupaba por ti.

- yo lo siento, me voy estoy retrazado -mintió ron-

-Ronald te conozco se que algo te molesta dímelo, no me mientas, hazlo por nuestro hijo, por nuestra niña, Rose.

-Te dije que me tengo que ir...hablamos después. Adiós amor-Y se dio media vuelta y desapareció en ese exacto punto donde Hermione se había quedado mirándolo.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía a Ron? Ella necesitaba saberlo, ella lo necesitaba, quería su apoyo, tenia miedo que todo sucediera de nuevo.

Y salio de su casa en busca de esa plaza, ese roble, ese banquito que siempre la tranquilizaba, pero esta vez había alguien y estaba con una pequeña y ¿era Ron? ¿Qué hacia ahí con Rose y cabizbajo? Y susurraba algo casi inaudible. Hermione puso atención y trato de leer los labios del pelirrojo…

-…Por las barbas de merlín, no, permitas que suceda de nuevo, no lo soportare, no lo podré resistir, Rose pequeña no sabes cuanto sufrí con lo que me dijo el sanador el día de tu nacimiento. No quiero que pase lo mismo con tu hermano, debes pensar: "Que padre más cobarde tengo" y no te culpo que lo pienses o sientas, si ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle a, Herms, tu madre lo que me pasa, no puedo ser tan cobarde! Creí que ese Ron había desaparecido hace años, pero no… Él sigue en alguna parte de mi…- Acabó Ron en su susurro y una lágrima rodó por su cara.

Hermione se acerca y dice:

-Ronnie no pude evitar escucharte, yo venia a sentarme a este banquito y quería pensar, analizar lo que pasaba, lo que a ti te pasaba, pero escuché lo que tu decías. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería preocuparte más de lo que estabas con mi miedo - dijo Ron aún cabizbajo.

Hermione se sentó junto a él y dijo:

-Más me preocupaste al NO decirme, porque yo también tengo miedo. Ron, debes confiar en mi, para yo confiar mas en ti.

-Lo haré, vamos-dijo Ron mientras le tendía su mano y con la otra sostenía a Rose.

-Los dos tenemos miedo y es lógico, después de lo que paso con Rose cualquier padre tendría miedo y él que mas sufrió fuiste tu, porque yo horas después me entere lo que sucedía y dije "tranquila mi vida, tu padre es un héroe"", porque tu, Ron, nos salvaste y sé que lo harías de nuevo. Te amo.- Terminó Hermione.

Ron besó a Hermione, alguien lo comprendía, Hermione lo entendía y le daba la razón. ¿¿¿Por qué tenia que ser tan maravillosa??? ¿¿¿Y única???

Los Weasley volvieron a casa sabiendo que ambos pasaban por lo mismo y que necesitaban todo el apoyo posible.

Ron y Hermione dejaron a Rose con Ginny, ella sabia perfectamente por la inseguridad que pasaba su mejor amiga, hace bastante tiempo cuñada, y su hermano, y no dudaría en cuidarle a Rose. El parto se acercaba y sus inseguridades aumentaban y visitaban constantemente al sanador para comprobar que no sucediera lo mismo, que casi acaba con la felicidad de la pareja, donde Ron y su decisión habían sido fundamentales. Gracias a esa decisión tenia a Hermione y Rose junto a él, pero ¿¿qué pasaría con su hijo correría la misma suerte o seria un parto normal?? Todas las noches esa maldita pregunta venia a la mente de ambos, pero a quien mas daño le hacia pensar eso era a Ron, ¿estaría preparado para enfrentar algo así de nuevo? ¿O simplemente su corazón no lo resistiría?

El sanador les explico que no había ningún riesgo, que estuviesen tranquilos, pero que estuviesen preparados para todo, todo podría cambiar en un segundo.

Todo lo que podían hacer ahora era esperar y esperar lo mejor.

Era de noche y Harry caminaba por el pasillo de la Sala de espera. Hermione, con su protuberante pancita, lo miraba ir de una punta a la otra. Ron miraba a Hermione, a Harry, a su reloj y al techo y volvía a empezar. La tensión era palpable a la espera de noticias de Ginny. Momentos después sanador entra a la Sala y se dirige a Harry, con una sonrisa calmante.

-Sr. Potter, felicitaciones por su hermosa hijita. Ella y su mujer se encuentran en perfecto estado. En pocos minutos podrá pasar. –Dijo

Harry se dio vuelta y miró a su familia y los abrazó mientras ellos le palmeaban la cabeza y gritaban junto con él. De repente, Hermione se detiene y queda dura. Mira a Ron y a Harry y les dice:

-Es tiempo.

Ron fue en busca del sanador que los había atendido ya dos años antes , el solo confiaba en el , solo en él , el le había salvado a sus dos pequeñas , que gracias al sanador las tenia junto a el y no deseaba que fuese de otra forma.

El sanador entro a Hermione al parecer con un gran dolor en el vientre , llegaba a ser demasiado , a ella le dolía mucho , y la ultima ves que había sucedió es dolor , casi perdía a su pequeña Rose , Hermione no quería que se repitiera de nuevo por que ella , su cuerpo no lo resistiría y su ¿Ron que seria de el? ¿Si ella no estuviera más, ¿Seria capas de criar a dos pequeños, esas preguntas y mas batallaban en la cabeza de Hermione , ella llamo al sanador

Sr. Sanador –dijo Hermione mientras estaba en una camilla donde estaban viendo que todo estuviera bien y en orden

Dígame Sra. Weasley?

-puede hacer pasar a mi marido, a mi Ron, quiero que me acompañe por que es un momento difícil para a los dos -dijo Hermione

-claro ire por el

Ron estaba solo en la sala de espera, nervioso, con miedo su cuerpo tiritaba, su mente lo traicionaba a cada momento , cuando levanto la vista y vio al sanador quedo alarmado

-¿Sucedió algo malo ?–dijo Ron

-sígame Sr Weasley-dijo el sanador evadiendo la pregunta

Ron camino por el corredor que le parecía interminable , no estaba preparado , para a ver a su bella Hermione sin vida en una camilla y que el sanador le entregara a su pequeño , el no podría criarlo solo , no podría que haría el , ¿con dos pequeños, era cierto Ron era medio bruto y torpe pero había algo que se le daba bien[bera un padre espectacular[/b

Ron entró junto con el sanador el sanador y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos. Era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. Era exactamente la mezcla perfecta entre él y su amada Hermione. Hermione... ¿dónde estaba? Giro y por la puerta la ve acostada con sanadores a su alrededor. Decidido y con su pequeño en brazos entra a la sala donde estaba su mujer.

-¿Qué le ocurre?Digame por favor-rogó Ron a su sanador

-Me temo que su mujer está sufriendo una hemorragia interna. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero ella debe luchar.

-como que me temo!! usted dijo que todo iba estar bien ,usted me mintio grito ron

-Lo sé, Weasley. Pero no podía haberse prevenido de ninguna forma

Ron se acercó a ella y comenzó hablarle bebe, vamos tu puedes, no me dejes Rose te necesita, Hugo te necesita, yo te necesito-dijo ron con lagrimas en sus ojos azules

Ella simplemente no respondía y él desesperado siguió hablándole.

Hermy , mi bebe, mi niña por favor se fuerte , los pequeños te necesitan , yo te necesito ,por el amor de dios nos dejes , no me imagino la vida sin ti

Y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, puso a Hugo en su pecho y los abrazó a los dos. El dolor de la posibilidad de lo que ocurriera era insoportable. Y las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, recorriendo la pequeña manitos de Hugo y cayendo en la mejilla de Hermione.

De repente...

Hermione hace una inspiración profunda y lentamente abre sus ojos.

Ve a Ron llorando sobre ella y a su pequeño hijo junto a él.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, la cara de Ron se ilumina con la esperanza de un futuro y una vida por delante, y Hermione con gran esfuerzo le dice "Nunca los dejaría..."


End file.
